Konoha's Kitsune Dragon
by Rei-Susanoo
Summary: Naruto suffers traumatic beating at the age of six he meet his tenet and she heals him like normal but something goes wrong and Naruto becomes a half-demon. Naruto will never be the same again. how will he react to being a half-demon? rated m for violence main pair is u others include Anko two Oc's maybe more if you like hinata sauske sakura stay away
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, most likely parings will be; Naruto x harem being , Anko, 2 Oc's, possibly Yugao, if you want me to add somebody leave it in a review and I will respond in the next chapter.

"Hi"- speech

"_Yo"- thoughts _

"**LOWLY HUMANS"- MONSTER/TAILED BEAST SPEECH **

"_**Tch… humans"- summoning's monster/tailed beast thoughts **_

'**Kage bunshin no jutsu'- Jutsu **

-Chapter 1 = Prologue-

Konohagakure was a peaceful village. Actually, it was one of the most peaceful, not to mention strongest, villages in the elemental countries. It thrived well with its international commerce; as well as rebounding from both the Third Great Shinobi War and the attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox six years ago, showing a strong front for all the world to see. Their resolve showed their enemies that they would not be broken; not by a demon and certainly not by them. Konoha stopped the demon Kyubi, when the Yondiame (Fourth) Hokage sealed it into a newborn child at the cost of his life. His final wish was for the boy to be treated as a hero.

Sadly, that wish was never fulfilled and, because of the attacks on the child, the newly reinstated Sandaime (Third) Hokage created a law that stated that anyone who spoke of what happened six years ago would be tried for treason of the highest level and executed. The worst part was that the boy was an orphan and was treated as if he was the Kyubi in a human body. Said child was beaten almost every day, not allowed in most stores, refused almost all human contact and more.

It is here that we find said boy dressed in a black shirt with a small orange fox kit on the front and black pants with orange flames on the bottom with black shinobi sandals on his feet and stood around 3'5- or as the villagers call him 'The demon brat', being beaten on his sixth birthday October 10th, the day the Kyubi attacked. Pained screams were herd as well as and the sounds of metal on skin, skin on skin, and the kid being burnt alive. Every time he yelled or screamed the angry mob of villagers and some shinobi would cheer and someone would yell out 'Hit him again!', 'Cut him!', 'Burn him again Shinobi', or something like that, this would continue on until ANBU or the Sandaime would come to save him, but tonight that is not the case the Sandaime was in a meeting with the council so he couldn't come rescue him this time.

_"Why, why… why do they hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong-" _His thoughts wear cut short as he screamed when a random shinobi started to carve words into his back after each stroke they would pour salt into the wound along with some kind of poison used to slow healing rates, this process was repeated on his chest, then he was skinned on his arms and legs and salt was poured onto the limbs but not the salt so they waited for about twenty minutes until he was healed, during this time they tied down his wrists and legs so he couldn't move at all, after healed a sickening laugh was heard from a drunk villager who was walking up behind a sobbing Naruto he used a knife to slice off all of Naruto's clothes and then took his bottoms off and proceeded to thrust harshly into Naruto's bum and blood started to flow out of said hole as the villager pounded into Naruto brutally as Naruto was screaming for him to stop and he was sobbing the villager grunted and released into Naruto making blood and semen flow out of his bum as another villager proceeded to do the same thing the another, and another, and another, this continued for Kami knows how long until they lost interest in raping the small child so a random shinobi walked up cackling madly and used a small _**'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!'**_ (Fire style: Great fireball technique) to burn him. He hurt too much and slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness as the mob kept beating and cutting and burning him.

_~into the mindscape~_

"Where is this, what did they bump me into this time?" The blond kid asked as he uncurled from the ball he was in into a standing position. He looked around and saw a dim light far off into the darkness and ran to it as it got brighter the closer he got. The closer he got the more water he found himself in.

_'Is that… sobbing? Who would be crying in here?'_ He thought to himself as he picked up the pace slightly to try to find out who was crying. When he got to the light he was blinded for a moment, when he could see he looked around taking in the room, it was huge and had a pair of gates that met in the middle of the room that was light by touches that hung on the walls, where the gates meet there was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

He walked up to the gates to see a woman who looked to be about fifteen-ish sitting on the ground with her legs bent at the knees and her feet be her bottom with her head turned down with her long crimson hair shading her face and fell onto the ground around her, her arms wear in front of her with her hands balled up into fists that wear on the ground in-between her knees the top of her head held a pair of crimson fox ears that had white tips pressed flat onto her head as her body shook with each sob her nine red fox tails that wear tipped with white tips wear laying on the ground around and behind her, she was dressed in a crimson sleeveless shirt that hugged her body and ample chest well she had black shorts that went down to just below her knees they wear not skin tight but not baggy, they fit perfectly and she had no shoes on so you could see her slightly tanned calves and feet.

He watched for just long enough to see the tears that fell onto her fists, he calmly walked between the gates and snaked his arms around her chest just under her breasts and hugged her tightly humming a soft tune with his eyes closed waiting for her to calm down so they could talk. After a bit he started to sing a lullaby that his Jiji would sing to him when he had nightmares or took a nap in the Hokage office.

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo miita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo_

_~instrumental~_

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

_-= Translation =-_

_Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?_

_Because I had a sad dream last night_

_My eyes are red from the tears I shed _

_Swollen as I cry_

_~instrumental~_

_Natsuhiboshi, Why've you lost your way?_

_I'm searching for a child who's gone afar_

_He can't be found though I search all day_

_My sad dreams come once more_

When the song was over he opened his eyes to see that the girl had turned in his grasp and was now curled into his chest. Smiling softly he ran a hand through her hair and the other was holding her to him, she snuggled into his embrace and leaned into his hand purring softly.

Looking around he saw a large crimson bed with a few pillows, he picked the larger girl up to find that she was surprisingly light and carried her over to the bed and put her under the covers but when he went to leave she whimpered and held onto him, sighing he climbed into bed with the girl and felt her snuggling into him and fell into a light sleep listening to her purring.

The boy was now dressed back in his black shirt with the orange fox and his black pants with the orange flames but his shoes wear gone. His blue eyes fluttered open to see the red bed and long red hair, the girl was still sleeping and purring in her sleep the only difference was that her ears wear no longer pressed on her head and she currently had a tail wrapped around the boys' waist so he couldn't move.

Sighing to himself he started to play with the girls ears with one hand and petting the tail wrapped around his waist with the other, as he did this however the girl let out a small sigh and snuggled up to him with her eight other tails swishing around behind her happily in her sleep. After a moment of this he reached out and grabbed one of the other tails and snuggles into it while petting the fluffy crimson tail, the sleeping girl starts to giggle and squirm as if being tickled and her eyes flutter open lazily.

When her eyes opened fully blue eyes meet blood red eyes with slit pupils and she gasped in shock seeing someone else in her bed with her. **"Who are you and what are you doing in **_**my**_** bed!" **The older girl growled out with her eyes narrowed glaring at the little boy.

"Oh that's easy I was being beaten again by the villagers and some shinobi used a Katon jutsu on me and I passed out, when I woke up I was in a torch lit hallway with water and I saw a light and ran towards it, when I got to it the light flashed and blinded me so when I could see again I was in a huge room with a pair of gates with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it and when I looked through the gates I saw you crying while sitting on the ground so I did the natural thing to do and I gave you a hug but it didn't help so I sung a lullaby that Jiji sings to me sometimes and you fell asleep, I didn't want a girl to sleep on cement weather I know you or not so when I saw your bed I picked you up and carried you over here, which you are surprisingly light considering your older than me, but anyway I went to sit on the other side of the bed and wait for you to wake up but you wouldn't let go and started to whimper in your sleep so I sat down but you started to snuggle me so I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up, when I woke up a minute ago you had wrapped one of your fluffy tails around my waist so I couldn't move, I started to play with one of your other tails hoping to wake you up and that's what happened… oh I also played with your ears and hair, is that ok?" The little boy explained with an innocent voice with his head tilted slightly to the side and a finger pressed against his chin making him look really sweet and innocent.

**"I guess its ok… but you still didn't tell me who you are."** The girl said in a civil tone but still glaring at him slightly.

The boy tilted his head a little more with his face taking a thinking expression and said, "But isn't it polite to say who you are before asking somebody else's name? But it is fine considering the fact I intruded on your space without asking, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

When the girl heard the now known Naruto's name she teased a bit and her tears returned as she reached out and grabbed him in a tight hug while wrapping the both of them up in her tails. **"I'm sorry, really sorry Naruto," **she said through her tears and pressed her head into his chest with her ears pressed flat on her head unable to look him in the face before continuing sadly, **"My name is Akeria, or as most humans know me as the Kyubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto looked confused for a moment as the information sunk in but when it did his eyes softened and he snaked his arms around her and pulled her into a hug with one hand running through her hair and the other on her back keeping her to him. "I don't believe you the Kyubi is supposed to be a fox not a young woman, and you look really nice besides if you wear really the Kyubi I would probably be dead by now. But I guess that explains the ears and tails." Naruto says still running a hand through her hair.

Akeria closed her eyes and leaned into Naruto's touch blushing slightly and started to purr lightly with her ears down to show she was being submissive and wrapped a tail around his waist again. **"I'm really the Kyubi but when I attacked I wasn't in my right mind, so the Yondiame had no choice but to seal me into you right after you wear born. I won't tell you what happened yet but I will when you're older. I am a Kitsune not a normal fox, so this is my human form… Naruto do you… hate me now?"** She asked through her tears with her head still buried in his chest not looking at him.

Naruto sighed lightly and untangled his hand from her hair and cupped her cheek in his hand to lift her head so she was forced to look him in the eyes, slightly watery crimson meeting clear sparkling blue. "I could never hate you Akeria, if what you say is true than you've been with me my entire life… like the friend I never had, or a guardian angel err Kitsune." He says with a light hearted tone.

Akeria was just staring at Naruto like he grew another head as her eyes started to tear up again. **"But it's my fault that you grew up the way you did, that you've been beaten and starved and hated and you know everything-" **Her rambling was cut short as Naruto pulled her back into a hug rubbing her back comfortingly with his chin resting on top of her head in-between her fox ears so with each breath he ruffled her fur slightly.

"I forgave you; you never hurt me the villagers did. You haven't tried to hurt me yet so you are my friend. Besides if you even wanted to hurt me I wouldn't be alive." Naruto said as he rubbed her back with one hand and started to move the other one to one of Akeria's tails slowly.

**"Well that's true if I wanted you gone then I would've killed you by now but I don't. Hey Naruto… how did you get in here anyway?" **Akeria asked as she nuzzled into Naruto's chest with her tails swishing behind her slowly but with one tail still wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"How should I know, I don't even know where this place is." Naruto said inching his hand forward slowly towards the tails.

**"So you have no idea where we are right now."** Akeria asked with a slightly muffled voice.

"Nope but it seems that you do, care to tell?" Naruto asked as he inched his hand closer to the tails.

**"Well this is your mindscape some people say soulscape but we are inside of the seal that holds me in here, my home for the time being." **Akeria said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and held him close nuzzling her head under his chin like a fox kit.

"Can't I like you know… change the look of this place to something more welcoming and homey?" Naruto asked right before he squealed and pounced on the tail he was reaching for slipping right out of Akeria's grasp and onto the fuzzy appendage snuggling into the crimson fur unaware of the effect that he was having on Akeria.

Akeria was currently sporting a heavy blush on her cheeks and was biting on the corner of her lip to keep herself from moaning, her chest was heaving and she was panting with her tail fur fluffing out to the max and the tail that Naruto was snuggling and playing with was limp and sending waves of pleasure through her body and sending shivers up her spine. She released a low whimper/moan and tried to pull her tail out of Naruto's grasp but failed and she started to purr heavily while panting with her blush still very visible on her face. **"S-stop t-that, n-Naruto."** She panted out fighting the pleasure she was _almost_ willing to submit to.

Naruto whined but got off of her tail and sat down with his back to her pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why can't I play with you tails their fluffy."

**"Because you never touch a kitsune's tail no matter what, they are very sensitive and if they are hurt it will hurt us very bad."** Akeria said after she got her feelings back under control she then gently rubbed Naruto's head and added **"You can only touch our tails if the Kitsune gives you permission first."**

"Ok I understand so it's like this, if I touch your tail it will feel wired to you and I can only touch if you say I can, right?" Naruto asked as he turned around looking Akeria in her eyes. "Oh and can I change this place it's kind of creepy."

**"I don't mind but all you have to do is imagine what you want it to look like in here and it'll be done." **Akeria said as she got off of the bed along with Naruto and waited to see what he had in store for her.

Naruto for his part was thinking for a moment then decided on what he wanted; the gates disappeared and turned into a necklace it was a silvery grey thin chain with an amulet that looked like the Uzumaki spiral that had the black outline and crimson filling and it had golden flames going all around the outside of it but in the middle where the spiral started was the kanji for 'Seal' (it looks like this 封) written in gold. The dim room flashed and rippled for a moment before it went black then the ground rippled and turned into grass the ceiling vanished and became a dusk-ish color and the sun was setting there wear a few clouds here and there, the ground pulsed a bit then several hills came into view and bushed dotted the land along with tall grass in parts. Behind them a lush oak forest sprung into view along with the undergrowth that came with it, boulders came into view in the hills and the forest, bright flowers sprung up along with Sakura trees and all kinds of wild fruit bearing trees and some random clusters of vegies and herbs weather medical or edible, next in some parts the ground would disappear and ponds or streams or rivers would replace it, the very air convulsed and then a slight breeze blew through ruffling everything. In trees random bird nests would pop up along with birds and eggs of all kinds large and small, small mammals such as squirrels materialized and then went about their lives deer then started to run off in every direction the yips of foxes of all ages could be heard then everything settled down and went about their lives. The area to the left of Naruto rippled then a large mountain was formed along with several smaller ones and then they wear covered in rocks, grasses, small trees, shrubs, snow at the peaks of the larger ones, flowers here and there, the native animal life formed out of thin air and went along with life, there wear small to large streams forming on the mountains and they collected into a large crater and started to form a lake, the area between the forest and mountains rippled and a small snowy forested area formed along with the animal life and such things, the process repeated a few times; the right of Naruto a desert filled with cacti and snakes, and just about any natural biome you could think of wear formed leaving a huge blank area where they all meet, right where Naruto was.

He changed the blank area into a flat grassy plain then it convulsed and two large buildings sprung to life, one was human sized and had one floor there wear three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, a living area with a large couch a sliding door leading outside and other things like tables lights and stuff, a dining room beside the kitchen with a light hanging over a table that sat four, a large dojo with weapons of all kinds hung on the walls along with some towels, a study appeared with multiple bookshelves that didn't have anything on them, hallways connected everything and each room that was on the outside had a door that led to the garden, outside multiple pathways spring up and beside then nicely kept and brightly colored flowers sprung up along with the periodic lights, in the front of the house there was a koi pond filled with bright fish and water plants with a bridge going over it with a pathway leading to the one that went from the front door to the gate.

The other building was essentially just a large hollowed out hill or Small Mountain nothing too special, it had a post by the opening that had a nine tailed fox engraved in it, after deciding that the cave was too dark he put plants that glowed naturally and grew in caves in there and lit it up, at the back there was a huge indent in the ground and it was suddenly lined with some kind of animal fur making it comfortable for Akeria when in fox form to sleep in it, he filled the cave with simple things like a large supply of breath fresheners and some grooming equipment.

Outside a little ways away was a huge lake with a smaller pond next to it they wear steaming slightly and had no fish in them. There was a pathway leading from the lake back to the cave and house, there was suddenly a huge fence going around the house, cave, and lakes with plain gates on each side with foxes engraved into the gates.

Naruto nodded to himself and turned to Akeria who was gapping at everything and said cheerfully "How do you like your new home, do you want me to add something to it? And the study is empty because I can only put things in here that I know so I can't fill it, I made it so that you can change the area within reason and stuff so if you want to add something in here you can."

Akeria snapped out of her daze and squealed before taking of running off running around and looking at everything at some point she turned into a one tailed fox the size of a horse that was a crimson color with white ear and tail tips with golden-red underfur and the same color eyes with black slits for pupils, she was running around yipping in glee with her tail wagging madly until she came and captured Naruto in a flying tackle hug sending both of them to the ground with Akeria nuzzling under Naruto's chin licking his cheeks.

Naruto laughed and started to scratch Akeria under her jaw along the jaw bone and said "I take it you like it? But I really need you to either get smaller or shift off of my chest I am kind of suffocating here… thanks, so how do you like it?"

Akeria repositioned herself so that she was lying with a slight curve and Naruto was sitting with his back leaned into her stomach/chest area with her head resting on her paws and she yipped and barked a few times and Naruto's mind automatically translated it to 'I love it there's so much here and I can freely move around now and I have my own den that is built to accommodate my size when in my true form.' Naruto chuckled and said "I'm glad you like it but the only problem is that I could only move the seal and make it into a necklace/collar for you instead of letting you out into the real world… I wonder if we can actually do that without one or both of us dying…" he trailed off and thought for a moment before a small book that said 'Mental Notes' on the front appeared along with a pencil and he wrote 'Study seals so we can find a way to let Akeria out.' On the next line he put 'get seal book from the old man after I wake up and study for a while and ask if I can become a ninja.'

Naruto put the book in his pocket and said "Now I can take mental notes literally and I can create and fill our study with the things I learn along the way, also while I was building I created a basement and it had a door down there and it said 'Secondary Seal' on it so I thought it was important so I left it alone, do you know what it is?"

Akeria thought for a moment then said in fox aka barks, yips, snarls, and whines; things of that nature **"I'm not sure Naruto I can look into it while your awake and not talking to me if you want, also you will need to wake up soon and when you do we will still be able to talk because I created a mental link a moment ago. I will look into the seal and see what it does and get back to you, also then you wake up go tell the Hokage that you met me and give me momentary control so I can explain what is going on at the moment. I will be training you full time now meaning when you are awake I will be teaching you how to control your huge chakra reserves along with Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, strategy and tactics, history, basic knowledge, and anything else I feel you need to know but I'm not knowledgeable in the Fuinjutsu area so you will need to see what you can learn on your own in that area."**

Naruto nodded and felt a slight tugging at the back of his mind and said a quick 'goodbye' to Akeria still a horse sized fox and gave her a kiss on her furry forehead and started to wake up.

~Real world~

Naruto slowly came back to the real world and heard three voices that he recognized and one that he didn't so he waited for a moment to sort out the voices and identified them as his 'Jiji' the Sandaime Hokage, Itachi his anbu body guard, friend, and older brother figure, Inu one of his other anbu body guards and his uncle/father-ish figure, and some other anbu he didn't recognize but she had a bird mask. The four people wear whisper yelling and all he caught was 'it was horrible…' 'Burnt most of his flesh' 'slit his … won't be able to speak for a while'. Naruto tuned them out for a moment as he thought _"Akeria you there?"_ he waited a moment and then heard _**"Yea I'm here kit."**_ Naruto smiled lightly and asked _"Hey can you see what's wrong with my body after they finished before I meet you?"_ he got a mental nod and waited for an answer when it came he was shocked she said with a quiet sob _**"It's not good kit they did a real number on you this time but I'll fix you up by tomorrow morning, they broke most of your ribs, your left leg, your right hand is shattered, they slit your wrist so you won't be able to use that hand for a few days until I can fully repair them because they used a poison that doesn't let your cells regrow normally, most of your skin was burnt off, they.. They engraved 'DEMON BRAT' on your back and 'DEMON FOX' over your chest… I won't be able to heal them all the way so they will scar along with the wound on your wrist… kit… I'm sorry to say but… they also raped you… again… many times…"**_ Akeria trailed off unable to speak anymore as she was crying hysterically and was filled with grief and sorrow, she choked out another apology through her tears and cut the connection making Naruto focus on what was happening around himself.

Naruto heard the old man talking but he didn't care he let out a choked sob and threw himself at the Hokage and cried hysterically into his chest with his tiny hands clenching the Hokage's robes tightly the Hokage held Naruto tightly and rubbed his hair as he cried whispering soothing words into his ear, he cried for what seemed forever but was only a few minutes and he choked out "Why, why do they always do this Jiji… I didn't do anything to them, I just wanted to play with Tora-Chan the kitty that has been playing with me for a while… I don't like it Jiji the orphanage kicked me out a few days ago too… I almost wanna die Jiji… it was horrible, the worst so far…." with that Naruto passed back out but didn't go into the seal he went into a semi-coma due to mental and physical stress, so he didn't notice the chocking sobs that wear heard from one of the people present along with the tons of killer intent that flooded the hospital.

The bird anbu sank to her knees and sobbed for a moment before the Hokage told her to go get some sleep to which she nodded and disappeared. Itachi, Inu, and the Hokage wear shaking with rage and sadness while tears leaked from their eyes but they didn't make a noise. After a moment they realized that red chakra was leaking out of Naruto's now visible seal that was pulsing a light golden color, Naruto's hair gained a few red streaks and his whisker marks became darker and his elongated 'fangs' poked through his lips lightly and he grew a pair of blond fox ears with crimson and a fierce golden tips along with a single fluffy gold fox tail with crimson streaks on it. Naruto's eyes opened to reveal blue eyes with crimson curvy veins in them so it looked like the crimson and deep blue wear constantly rippling and convulsing so they looked amazing and he had black slits for pupils.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and a voice came out that wasn't his but Akeria's she said **"Hello Hokage-sama, anbu-san's, there is a problem involving this little boy here"** Naruto's body points to himself, **"there are tons of seals inside of Naruto's mind and even **_**my**_** seal that aren't supposed to be here, it is making the Yondiame's seal that keeps me in here not work properly. As you can see Naruto was on deaths door tonight and that lead me to actually heal him with my demonic chakra and not my normal less potent chakra so this is a side effect that Naruto will be informed of as soon as I am done talking with you people."** Akeria waves the tail around for extra effect as realization hits the others in the room and the Hokage stutters out "K-Kyubi… what are you talking about 'side effects' and 'demonic chakra'."

**"I meant just that as you know I am the Kyubi no Kitsune and as a tailed beast as you humans call us, I have demonic chakra and regular chakra inside of me. When these **_**beatings **_**happen I use my regular chakra to heal Naruto's serious wounds and all that I can before somebody shows up, tonight however when they slit his wrists I had to use my demonic chakra to get rid of the poison so it wouldn't kill him, that had a side effect due to the hundreds of seals in here, some of them are just things like the tracker seal the Hokage put on him then there are the growth stunting seals, memory suppressing seals, control seals, kill if object leaves village seals, one that makes me sick is a seal put on Naruto's senses that makes him feel attracted to a Sakura Haruno and not be able to look at another girl as long as the seal is in place, there is also one put on him by someone by the name of Danzo Shimura and it suppresses any constructive thoughts and enforcing only thoughts of ramen and staying loyal to the village making Naruto a stupid annoying brat always spouting nonsense and being overly obsessed with ramen. I would like to remove any and all seals on Naruto and in his mind that is tampering with him. I will let you keep the tracking seal but that is it and I will tell Naruto of the seal and if he wishes it I will remove it."** Akeria said angrily as she looked the Hokage in the eyes seeing him and the anbu shaking in rage.

"I didn't even know those wear there… if you would be so kind as to have Naruto wright a full list of all the seals and send it to me along with who put it there I would be so happy, and by the way when we found Naruto earlier he was not only covered in blood and burnt in most places but… he didn't have a shred of clothing on his body…" Sarutobi the Hokage paused and pain flashed over his eyes before he forced out, "Was he… I mean, did they really… you know, do _that_ to him…" his eyes wear pleading for her to deny it and he was biting his lip so hard that he bled and you could see small drops of blood leaking out from under the anbu's masks and they had the same eyes as Sarutobi did.

Akeria let out a chocked sob and her (AN her/his?) ears lowered so fast they seemed to disappear and a few tears fell from the deep blue and crimson eyes and the tail went between the legs and she nodded and choked out **"Multiple times… by multiple people… I put most of the memory into **_**that**_** room but I couldn't put much more without causing a mental whiplash too harsh. But as you could see it put him under a semi-coma but I will wake him up when the side effects of the mental stress has faded and he is healed, after that he will most likely flinch whenever anyone touches him for a while so if you see that happen talk to him, also I will be training him starting as soon as I can. So when we start training we will need a training ground where he won't be found easily and a shopping spree with an anbu preferably one of those two seeing as they care for Naruto and nobody will over charge him then. I can't stay much longer without damaging his body so keep him in your office or wherever you are Sarutobi that way none will try to kill him again and when he wakes up a familiar face will be around, see you around Hokage-sama and anbu." **

The anbu had murder in their eyes while Sarutobi had a strange mixture of fear, curiosity, pity, and bloody murder in his eyes, all he did was nod to Akeria/Naruto and they nodded back, did a two finger salute and passed back out but the changes stayed; Sarutobi scooped Naruto's body back up and said "We are going to my office and I want _all_ anbu and anbu black ops in there I don't care if they are sleeping get them in my office within the hour, Inu, Weasel." He heard a soft 'Hai' and they both vanished in a Shunshin and not a moment later did Sarutobi vanish with Naruto in his arms along with multiple changes of clothes for him, they reappeared moments later in the Hokage office and Sarutobi took his seat and placed Naruto in his lap and covered the small six year old with a fuzzy black blanket that had golden foxes and fox kits on it, he closed his eyed and began to hum the lullaby 'Natsuhiboshi' while petting Naruto's slightly longer hair to sooth the sleeping boy as he would flinch like an abused puppy every now and again while whimpering slightly, Naruto curled into a ball with his tail wrapped around the Hokage's waist and his arms clutching the Hokage's robes once again.

About half an hour and a few songs the entire anbu and anbu black ops wear in the office making some of them sit or stand on the walls or ceiling, the lights wear on but very dim so that it didn't hurt anybody's eyes since it was in the middle of the night. Sarutobi nodded and put his finger over his mouth then used anbu signs and signed -Naruto is sleeping on my lap at the moment we have to be quiet I don't want to wake him up, ok? - the whole room cocked their heads but signed back -Hai- he nodded again and made a half ram sign and put up the silencing seals and then started to do anbu signs that read –Tonight this village has done a horrible wrong towards Naruto and it is something I wouldn't wish upon the evilest of people ever. Earlier tonight Naruto was kidnapped by a mob of villagers and taken to an abandoned warehouse and he was beaten again but this time there was a presumed jounin with them and he was skinned alive and they covered him in salt then waited for his skin to grow back and due to his fast healing it took around thirty to forty minutes to mostly heal, they then branded the words 'DEMON BRAT' and 'DEMON FOX' onto his back and chest now they used a poison that slowed his healing factor to the point to where it left a scar so he is literally branded now and to add to it they broke a leg and arm most of his ribs and slit his wrist… now that wasn't the worst after being branded he was skinned again and they rubbed salt in the wounds and the jounin burned him alive with a low level Katon jutsu, I feel so bad and ashamed of what happened in between the branding and skinning they took his innocence, yes these noble villagers sexually assaulted a six year old child… not just one person either we found traces of at least seven different males and three females, that is at the least ten people that brutally raped a six year old child on his birthday… when he woke up in the hospital I was there along with anbu agents Inu, Weasel, and Bird Naruto woke up and the first thing he did was cry his little heart out on my chest and admit to me that he almost wanted to die it was that bad… after he fell back asleep or rather into a semi-coma the Kyubi's chakra leaked out of the seal and she took over his body temporally to tell me the full extent of what happened and that there are unwanted seals tampering with the shiki fujin making her bloodlust higher than normal and that one was made to slowly convert her demonic chakra from herself and into Naruto which was making him into a new Kyubi and she didn't like it so she asked to be able to remove any and all unwanted seals and explained that she had been the one keeping Naruto alive through all the beating and assassination attempts by healing all that she could before we got there and that she has two different kinds of chakra, normal chakra and demonic chakra; this time was so bad that instead of using her normal chakra she had to use her demonic chakra just to keep Naruto alive and her demonic chakra like medical chakra forces the cells to grow faster but with demonic chakra it as she said 'tainted his cells and chakra coils with demonic chakra making it where he could produce both normal and demonic chakra as easily and naturally as any one of you produce normal chakra thus forcing me to change his genetic makeup a little making him a Kitsune hanyou or half demon', the side effects are that he grew a tail and fox ears his whiskers got darker he has claws and fangs if you will, another thing is that with the extra seals on Naruto that she is removing is that the full effects won't be known until they are removed and his body adapts to being half fox; so your mission is to make sure nobody goes near Naruto and he will be living in training ground forty-four and will need to be watched to make sure that he doesn't get beaten, you are not I repeat not to show yourself to him unless he is about to die, got it? And Ibiki will be Naruto's care taker until he graduates the academy or longer if you two so wish, but for now Naruto is staying with me until I can see what his mental health is and if he can even go near people after what the villagers did to him; also if he is hurt under your teams watch you and your team will be striped of your anbu rank and be doing 'catch Tora' for months, got it?!- Sarutobi finished signing and held his wrist because it hurt and he watched to see if what he 'said' had any effect on the anbu.

The anbu had different reactions most of if not all females had murder and anguish in their eyes and silent tears rolling down their face, the males wear looking like they wanted to murder/rip the people who did this apart, however there wear some who looked indifferent or some had smirks on their faces, Sarutobi saw this and added –And if I hear that any of you hurt Naruto in any way you will be doing D-ranks for at least six months… or more.- all anbu paled slightly at that and they signed back –understood or Hai- Sarutobi saw this and nodded then waved them away as he picked Naruto up and held him like a baby with Naruto's head resting against his chest as he was still curled up in a ball like form only he was now cuddling his own tail like it was a lifeline and flinching slightly every now and then; everyone who saw Naruto said 'Awwww' and the women had to hold back the 'Kawaī' reaction and not glomp him, Sarutobi sighed lightly and started to leave while humming lowly he left the room and quickly made his way to his room and striped both himself and Naruto and dressed in their night cloths and settled down to sleep with Naruto still curled up tightly cuddling into the Hokage's chest as they slept.

~morning~

Sarutobi yawned as he got dressed for the day opting to keep Naruto in his comfy fox pajamas so he would be comfortable, once they wear dressed he ate a biscuit and carried Naruto out of the room and went back to his office grumbling about paperwork and stupid villagers, he sat in his chair filling out paperwork then he remembered he had to go to a council meeting in a bit so he called out "Inu I need you to come with me to the council meeting in a bit, I don't think they will take what happened last night very well and they may react violently so I want you to protect Naruto." The dog masked anbu nodded and they left the room side by side with Inu carrying Naruto who was still curled in a ball still hugging his tail like a lifeline but now he was nuzzling against the anbu and he was purring so softly it was almost inaudible. When they entered the council room the shinobi side was silently glaring at the civilian side and the civilian side was glaring right back, Sarutobi sat in his seat with Inu still holding Naruto stood beside him.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and asked "What important matters have you called me here to discuss this horrid morning?" over half on the council member raised eyebrows at this and he added as an afterthought "I have a very important matter I have to attend to and I don't want it to be here when this Naruto wakes up." The whole room was startled as they looked at the sleeping Naruto in the anbu's arms and Tsume Inuzuka the Inuzuka clan head she had trouble not glomping him along with some others on the shinobi side the civilian side however didn't react well and they all started to yell until a Mebuki Haruno screeched "THE DEMON IS ESCAPING, KILL IT!" the civilian side yelled agreements until the shinobi side unleashed some KI and as one even the Nara yelled "Shut up you stupid howler monkey!" Sarutobi put out some KI and said "Would you kindly keep it to inside voices if you wake Naruto up you will not like what you hear, we had to put him under a forced coma last night because of what happened and the fact he was a crying mess and was spouting nonsense for a while and wouldn't stop."

This grabbed the attention of everyone and some wear smirking and muttering about demons getting what they deserve others looked like they didn't care some had looks of confusion and curiosity, Tsume asked "What happened last night Hokage-sama?" everyone nodded and looked at Sarutobi and he sighed and said "I can't and won't tell anyone but his new care takers what happened to him last night but I will say that he will never be the same and will have major trust issues for the rest of his life and may even grow to hate this village and I for one will not blame him if he does, Tsume since your clan specializes in animals and you being a good vet I want to meet with you after this is over, we need to talk. Now why have you called me here when I have my duties to attend to and paperwork to fill out."

Some random and unimportant civilian stood and began the meeting and this went on for about three hours until there wear no more problems and Sarutobi dismissed everyone and he Tsume her partner, Inu and Naruto headed back to his office; once inside the Hokage took Naruto back from Inu and laid him down on the small couch he put beside his desk so when Naruto came in after nightmares or just needed someone he had a place to belong he covered Naruto with his fuzzy fox blanket and sat down motioning for her to do the same, Tsume sat down in the chair across from Sarutobi and her partner Kuromaru took a seat at her feet with his head laying on his paws and his tail curled around Tsume's feet.

Sarutobi took a breath and went from loveable old man to responsible and sorrow filled Hokage and he pulled out a rather large folder that said 'Uzumaki Naruto, medical and hospital visits –willing or not-'he handed it over and said "That is Naruto's medical folder and with you being his new doctor you need to know what has happened to him… all of it, I will admit I have been in the war and some of these things made me sick when I got there… I want you to read through it and then I will tell you what happened last night it was by far the worst yet."

Tsume nodded and reading through the folder about half way through she saw a picture of Naruto when he was four and he had just been partially skinned on his legs, she almost got sick right there when her partner saw her face pale he got up and read the account then looked at the picture and he got sick and ran over to the trash bin and emptied his stomach, when he came back his only eye was watering as he watched Naruto flinch and whimper in his sleep, he lowered his only ear and bowed his head and tucked his tail showing his respect for the boy after a moment he padded over to Naruto and curled his body around him with his head right by Naruto's head the big the large blue-black dog with a wolfish look to him nuzzled the sleeping boys cheek and gave him a soft lick. Sarutobi and Tsume wear shocked at this but decided it was fine and kept reading the file, every now and again she would snarl, whimper, release some KI, sometimes go green in the face, and once she spilled her guts; when she finished reading she was in a word royally-pissed.

Tsume turned to Sarutobi and said angrily "How the hell can it be worse than that he has been tortured worse than Ibiki could do and that's hard to do." Sarutobi sighed and handed over a file that had 'October 10th' on it and said grimly "That's what was worse." Tsume looked pissed and it quickly became a look of anguish, fear, and utter determination, right before she finished reading Sarutobi said "There's more on the back." She nodded and flipped it over and came face to face a picture of the aftermath and the last paragraph and she started to read it aloud quietly, "Uzumaki Naruto at age six was a victim to rape, he was sexually assaulted by at least seven males and three females evidence suggests that there wear more than that but they didn't leave any kind of DNA behind thus making them unidentifiable to us…" she trailed off wide-eyed staring at the sleeping child and she did something none expected she walked right up to him and pulled him into a hug with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, after a moment she carefully put him back down. He just snuggled into Kuromaru's stomach fur using his foreleg as a pillow.

Tsume retook her seat and heaved a sad sigh and said "I now know why you wanted to speak to me before he woke up and I met him… I feel sad for him and the villagers will hate him more for this development, I would like to put him under the protection of my clan but I won't just because I know if he is around too many people right now it won't be any good for him. So I will do the next best thing and look after him from the shadows… it seems that my partner has taken a liking to him as well."

Sarutobi nodded and said "I just wanted to warn you beforehand that he will not trust you for a while, in a few months he will be entered in the academy so I will have to introduce him to his sensei soon so he at least knows he can trust Iruka, I will let you know when he will need a check-up Tsume for now he will stay with me." Tsume nodded and she and Kuromaru left the office.

Sarutobi spent the rest of his day doing paperwork and checking on Naruto, this is how the next two days went but after three days of sleeping Akeria came out and said she had finished removing the unwanted seals and she was about to explain everything that happened to Naruto as well as who his parents wear and told him to get Naruto's inheritance together and not to forget about the deed to his clans territory, when he asked how she knew about all of that she explained that she was good friends with Naruto's mother, Sarutobi nodded and said to wake Naruto up when she was finished explaining everything to him, to which she agreed and went back into Naruto's body and started explaining.

Sarutobi sighed it had been almost two hours since Akeria had told him that she was about to start explaining stuff to Naruto and that he would wake up today. There was a knock at the door so he called out "Enter." At that moment Tsume, the Aburame clan head, the Akimichi clan head, the Hyūga clan head, the Nara clan head, The Sarutobi clan head, The Uchiha clan head, The Yamanaka clan head, and the academy instructor all walked in and stood about a foot in front of the Hokage's desk, some wear looking at Sarutobi and some at Naruto, Tsume stepped up and said "Hokage-sama it has come to our attention that Naruto has yet to awaken and we wear wondering if he was even going to wake up any time soon." Sarutobi smiled lightly and said "He has been more active in his sleep today so I am guessing he will wake up anytime now but the problem is that the more active he is, the more it is negative like he will whimper and he started to cry earlier so when he wakes up he will most likely stay with me for a few days then I will have his guardian take him home and report on his mental health regularly."

Inoichi Yamanaka got carious and said "If you want to know how mentally stable he is I could just go in and check for you." Sarutobi shook his head and told him "If you or any of your clan mates go into his mind you will be killed on sight because of his mental defenses and an angry vixen and I don't want to do that because it will shatter his last few strands of trust he still has in me." Inoichi nodded and said "I will make sure to tell my clans men/women not to use their clan jutsu outside of duty and failure to do so will be a mind wipe." Sarutobi nodded and smiled lightly as he said "Good now what is it that you wish to discuss with me this evening because I am fairly certain that most of your clans couldn't give a rats ass about the health of Naruto."

They looked sheepish for a moment before laughing awkwardly and the Uchiha stepped up and said "I don't know about them but I don't want my son Sauske to be in the demon's class when they enter the academy this spring so I want them to be in different classes." Sarutobi sighed as he saw that the Hyūga nodded as well so he said "Well that class if for clan heirs so I have to put them into the same class else it wouldn't be fitting to show favoritism to one clan over another you know, besides Naruto may not decide to join yet we still don't know what his reaction to people will be."

They looked miffed for a moment then shrugged and the Uchiha looked mad and he stormed out of the room along with the Hyuga, the rest just nodded and started to leave before they heard a chocked sob and some whimpering so they turned around in time to see a half awake Naruto launching himself at Sarutobi's chest and he clung to him like Sarutobi was a life line and Naruto started to sob quietly burying his face in Sarutobi's robes with his entire body shaking. Sarutobi looked surprised for a moment before he started to rub Naruto on the back, he felt him flinch and whimper when he was touched so Sarutobi just held Naruto and he hummed lightly knowing that it was better if Naruto let it out now instead of bottling in up and having it eat away at him. Sarutobi made a gesture dismissing the clan heads they just looked on with sympathy and left silently.

After about twenty minutes Naruto's sobs quieted and he was just shivering and sniffing quietly. Naruto looked Sarutobi in the eyes with his new deep blue with blood red veiny looking marks and looked like they wear constantly moving inside of them and black slits for pupils, they held tears that wear sliding down his face, his blond fox ears with crimson and gold streaks wear pressed flat on his head and his golden tail with crimson streaks was tucked firmly between his legs and it was fluffed out to the max; Naruto sniffled and asked "Jiji what happens now, I don't wanna go back to the streets and be beaten or worse again, I'm scared that if I go back they'll do _that_ to me again… I don't know what to do Jiji." Sarutobi looked sad and mad at the same time he let a few tears slip through and sighed sadly before saying "I take it that Kyubi explained what's going on and other things, right?" Naruto nodded so Sarutobi continued "So did she tell you what you're going to be doing for the next few months?" Naruto nodded and said "Akeria said we wear going to train for a while in kaa-chan's playground with the tigers." Sarutobi nodded and asked "So I can assume you know who your parents are?" Naruto looked happy for a moment before he went back to the emotionally tired child and he said "Yep, my kaa-chan is Uzumaki Kushina and my to-san is Namikaze Minato the Yondiame Hokage."

Sarutobi nodded and said "Well now I can give you your inheritance and then you can either stay here with me for a few days and then you and your guardian may move into the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound which is in the forest of death or training ground forty four, your guardian is Ibiki and he will be able to come get you this weekend in a few days." Naruto nodded slowly before he wagged his tail grinning but his eyes still had the haunted look in them he yipped once and said "I want to stay with you until my guardian can come get me, who is Ibiki by the way?" Sarutobi chuckled softly and said "Do you want to go meet him?" Naruto thought for a moment then nodded.

Sarutobi picked Naruto up and headed towards the 'Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force' base at a swift pace so the villagers couldn't see Naruto nor he them. When they got to the bland looking building Sarutobi paused and asked "Do you want to go in or wait here?" Naruto looked confused and said "I'm going in with you." They nodded and went inside and grabbed visitor's passes and started walking around looking for Ibiki, they walked around for a while until they got to the torture cells and saw Ibiki in one of them talking to a shinobi that had an Iwa headband and he was looking defiant. Naruto cocked his dead to the side and said "What's going on in there?" Sarutobi said "That is an Iwa shinobi that was caught trying to steal from us and Ibiki is trying to get information out of him but he won't talk." Naruto hummed for a moment then said "Have you tried tying him to a tree covered in peanut butter/honey and letting squirrels/bees have at him?" Sarutobi looked miffed and said "No we haven't but we will now." Sarutobi knocked on the glass and Ibiki came out and said "What do you need Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said "Well this is Naruto, Naruto this is Ibiki he will take care of you for a while, and Ibiki Naruto came up with a new method on getting info out of enemies. Tie him to a tree and cover him in peanut butter and honey then let some squirrels and bees have at him and see if he will talk then." Ibiki nodded and said "Will do and that's a very good suggestion there Naruto, I look forward to living with you." Sarutobi nodded and said "Come on Naruto it's almost bed time and you need a bath." Naruto nodded and let out a small yawn and they left, an hour later Sarutobi and Naruto were lying in bed sleeping.

~Next morning~

Sarutobi quickly woke Naruto up and got them both dressed in their cloths and they ate a quick breakfast before going into the office for the day. Naruto looked around before asking "Jiji can I have a book on chakra control and Fuinjutsu? I want to start early but Akeria says we can't start anything else until I can control both kinds of my chakra." Sarutobi nodded and pulled a book off of the shelf next to him and said "Once you can control your chakra you can start Fuinjutsu because you have to have good chakra control to be able to do that, but you are able to start practicing you chakra control today if you want, and any other book you want to look at feel free but ask me first." Naruto nodded and opened the book and starred for a moment until he said "Jiji I can't read, the lady at the orphanage said 'demons don't need to read.' Can you teach me?" Sarutobi nodded and said "Ok I will…" and he then spent the next few hours teaching Naruto the alphabet and how to wright and read.

By the end of the day Naruto could read slowly but he could read none the less and he was happily reading a book on chakra control and be started to balance a leaf on his forehead with normal chakra and it stayed for a few seconds before it fell off so he tried again and again and again. After a few hundred tries and leaves Naruto could balance a leaf on his forehead for about two and a half hours with normal chakra. So he moved onto the next exercise but not before memorizing it and adding it to the chakra control book in his study in his mindscape Akeria was tired and she slept all day. Naruto then ran at the wall and ran up a few steps before he was blasted off and he just shook his head before running at the wall again this time he could go up a few more steps than last time before slipping off so he just ran at it again and again for a few hours before he could walk up and down the wall as much as he wanted so he decided to stand there as long as he could and keep on the wall, then the ceiling then the ceiling with a leaf on his forehead; after this it was time for dinner and then bath and bed.

~End for now ~


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, most likely parings will be; Naruto x harem being , Anko, 1 Oc's, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana, maybe Tsunade _maybe_, if you want me to add somebody leave it in a review and I will respond in the next chapter.

"Hi"- speech

"_yo_"- thoughts

"**LOWLY HUMANS**"- MONSTER/TAILED BEAST SPEECH

"**Tch… humans"-** summoning's monster/tailed beast thoughts

'_**Kagebushin no jutsu'**_- Jutsu

~start~

This morning Sarutobi and Naruto woke up earlier and did their morning routine and Naruto went back to working on his chakra control until he had done all he could with walking on walls so he asked Sarutobi "Hey Jiji can I go outside so I can do the water-walking thing, I did everything I could do up to that point besides climbing real trees." Sarutobi agreed but set anbu Inu to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't get into trouble.

Naruto was walking over to the pond he took his shirt and pants off and leaving him in the all black swimming trunks Sarutobi gave him for his birthday and the bandages still wrapped around his torso to hide the hideous scarring. Naruto sat on a stone beside the pond and opened the book and reread the water-walking exercise and placed it in the mental book, he set the book out of slash zone and placed a foot on the water and channeled chakra into it then his other. He took two steps before he fell into the pond, he climbed out of the pond grumbling about wet tails and tried again but this time he made it three steps before falling in. this went on until he could walk around on the pond normally but he got hungry so he asked the anbu if they could go get some ramen and that he couldn't go ask his Jiji because he was wet. Inu nodded and Naruto folded his cloths saying he didn't want them to get wet and they left for ramen.

Naruto and Inu wear walking towards Ichiraku's for ramen when Naruto's keen hearing picked up girlish screams and his right ear flicked and he took off on all fours towards the scream with his tail whipping behind himself. He was running between people's legs and under carts or he would jump over them, he came to a stop at a dark alley but his keen sight let him see just fine, he saw a few villagers they were clearly drunk surrounding four academy students.

The first one had purple hair put into a spikey ponytail and she had dark colored eyes and she had a dark purple shirt on with short brown shorts with fish net stockings and a necklace under her shirt. The one right next to her had wavy dark brown almost black hair with red eyes she was wearing some kind of cloak so her actual cloths weren't visible. The one right behind them had long straight purple hair that fell about three fourths of the way down her back with honey brown eyes she was wearing a light grey tank top with darker grey pants with multiple pockets, and she was holding a small light brown and white wolfish looking pup in her arms. The last girl had just passed shoulder length wild brown hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail with a strand hanging loose over her face she had red fang looking marks on her cheeks and black eyes, she saw wearing a tan shirt with a white zip-up hoodie that was half-way zipped she had tan knee length shorts on and black sandals she was also holding a slightly bigger brown and white pup in her arms and she was glaring at a villager who had another brown and white pup in his hands.

Naruto snarled when he saw the villagers trying to take their clothes off so he flared his chakra slightly to signal Inu that there was trouble but he didn't want anything to happen to the girls regardless of If he knew them or not. He went up silently and when the girls saw him he put his finger up to his mouth telling the girls to stay quiet, he dropped down onto all fours and crept up to the villager that was holding the pup and pounced on them flinging the pup over to the girls with his tail knocking a few more villagers down and drawing the rest of their attention and he called out in a sing-song voice "Catch me if you can slow pokes!" and he sped off chuckling with all the villagers in tow giving the girls a chance to get away. Naruto ran back to where he separated from Inu and he flared his chakra for a moment as he ran trying to get away from them.

Naruto turned a corner and saw Inu waiting for him so he put some more speed on and ran over to him, when he got there he said "Sorry Inu, I heard screams and I just ran towards them and there wear drunk villagers surrounding some girls so I uh, tackled some and ran I think they followed me so I kind of need you to hide me, please?" Inu sighed and put Naruto in his arms and jumped to a roof and across some buildings over to the ramen stand.

When they entered the ramen stand Naruto called out "Oi Jiji can I have two beef and one chicken." An old man walked out of the back and said "Sure Naruto, what can I get for you anbu-san?" Inu thought for a moment then said "I'll take one fish please." The old man nodded and started to cook and Naruto struggled to climb into a chair, Naruto fell again and whined out "What's wrong with these stools, they keep getting bigger, I can't get up…" Naruto pouted with his arms crossed and his ears flattened with anime tears falling from is eyes, Inu sighed and picked Naruto up and placed him on the stool next to himself and said "If you wanted or needed help you should have asked Naruto."

Naruto nodded as his tail wagged behind them splashing water droplets everywhere until Naruto sighed and asked "Ji-san can I have a towel my tail's wet and so are my ears and hair." The man cooking the ramen choked on his spit and stuttered out "Y-you have a t-tail! Ayame get in here something happened to Naruto I think you should see." A girl's voice called out a 'Hai' and a girl that was about eleven years old and had brown hair that was put up in a bandanna and she had dark brown eyes she was dressed in all white waitress outfits.

Naruto looked over at Ayame and smiled while saying "Hey Aya-chan, can I have a towel my tail is wet see?" he waved his tail behind himself showing the wet appendage off. Ayame looked at him and screamed 'Kawaī ' and glomped him sending him flying off the chair as he yelled "Help me! She is glomping me!" Inu chuckled and put Naruto back onto the chair as the old man set the ramen down in front of them causing Naruto to snap the chopsticks and dig in as did Inu but he ate in such a way that his face was not visible.

When they finished eating Naruto asked Inu "Hey Inu, who are the other anbu with the white masks following us?" Inu looked in deferent but on the inside he was getting worried because he didn't know any of them so he just said "When you flared your chakra earlier backup came just in case something happens." Naruto nodded but he knew that the anbu was lying to him so he brushed it off and said "Can you give me some tips on water walking, I can walk on it but I can't go the water walking and hold the leaf at the same time yet." The anbu hummed for a moment before saying "Can you jump around on the water?" Naruto shook his head saying no so the anbu nodded and said "Once you can jump around on the water and do anything you would do on land on the water then try holding the leaf." Naruto nodded and said "Thanks Inu."

They kept walking in silence and every now and again Naruto would fumble with his bandages and he would fidget lightly, Inu say this and said "Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto looked sad and said softly "Hey Inu, they aren't going to fade away are they? My scars I mean." Inu looked sad as he sighed softly and said "With time they will fade slightly but they will always be there, sorry." Naruto nodded and his ears fell slightly and his tail drooped so it was dragging in the street, he sighed and asked "Inu does everyone hate me, or are they afraid?" Inu shook his head and said softly "Naruto humans fear what they can't understand or things that are different. I think they are afraid of the fox but they also see you as a scapegoat for their sorrow."

Naruto nodded and they walked the rest of the way back to the Hokage mansion in silence. Inu was thinking of what the boy would be thinking of and Naruto was talking with Akeria as to what to do for training later.

When they reached the mansion Naruto went back over to the pond and tried to start jumping on the water but he fell through, a lot. After about twenty tries and fails he finally was able to jump and only sink through partially though his cheer was turned into a yelp when Inu picked him out of the water telling him to go talk with the Hokage.

Naruto grumbled with his arms crossed and walked back inside and up the stairs into the office and he was hit in the face by a towel and Sarutobi saying "Dry off Naruto I don't want wet spots in my office." Naruto whined for a moment and said "But Jiji my tail is sensitive and it hurts if I try to dry my ears off now… help me~!" Sarutobi chuckled and started to dry off the little fox kid and when he accidently rubbed his whiskers Naruto purred lightly surprising the Hokage who chuckled lightly and gently dried his ears and tail then put him in a shirt and set him on the couch by his desk, and said "Naruto would you like to meet my grandson his name is Konohamaru, he was born a few days ago, and I would like for you to meet him." Naruto wagged his tail and said "I bet he's cute, can I meet him?" Sarutobi nodded and said "When I finish my paperwork I will take you to meet him. And what have you been up to today Naruto?"

"Well I was running around your office till I got bored and went outside to do the water walking thing. After a few hours I got hungry so me and Inu went to get ramen but then I heard a scream and ran towards it. When I got there I was four female academy students and three puppies being cornered by some villagers that wear trying to undress them…"Naruto paused for a moment and shivered before letting out a shaky breath and continuing "I kind of tackled a few of the villagers and then ran for it with the villagers hot on my tail. I ran back to Inu and he took us to lunch Ji-san had a fit over my tail but Ayame… she _glomped_ me! After lunch we came back here but there wear wired anbu following us, they didn't have animal masks they had plain white masks with a symbol on it." Naruto pulled out a panicle and paper and carefully scratched down the symbol for 'Root'根 and showed Sarutobi.

Sarutobi frowned and called out "Anbu" and a dragon masked anbu appeared kneeling in front of the desk. Sarutobi handed him a piece of paper with orders on it and said "Make sure it's done by tomorrow." The anbu nodded and vanished without a trace startling Naruto and Sarutobi sighed before turning over to Naruto and saying "Now I know you want to be a ninja but do you want to join the academy once it starts or just show up for the test and team assignments?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly before saying "I don't really trust this village much anymore and I don't want to go through the academy so can I just show up for the test and give a report every few weeks while I am in my compound?"

Sarutobi nodded and said "Yes you can but I do want you to come back once a year so I can see you and so you can get checkups to be sure your healthy." Naruto nodded and then said "When I come back I won't show anyone how strong I am until I am officially a ninja so they can't mess with me, also when I do officially become a ninja I want to add Namikaze to my name but not before, the council would have a fit."

Sarutobi smiled slightly and said "That's fine Naruto, now let's go meet my grandson Konohamaru." Naruto nodded and slipped on a black shirt that had a golden fox kit on the front and a red dragon hatchling curled around it, his pants were black with red swirls and gold flames on them he had a small slit where he could pull his tail through and plain black shinobi sandals on his feet.

Sarutobi nodded and he placed a hand on his shoulder and they vanished and a swirl of leaves and reappeared in front of the Sarutobi compound which was very simple, a larger one story building with gardens and pathways and koi ponds in the yards. Sarutobi smiled softly and went inside to see his daughter with baby Konohamaru in her arms laying on the futon with all the clan members surrounding them.

Naruto bit his lip slightly and hid behind Sarutobi's leg with his ears pressed flat on his head and a fearful expression on his face, his body let out an involuntary shudder and a small whimper escaped his lips. He gripped Sarutobi's robes and whispers softly "I'm scared Jiji…"

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto and said softly "There's nothing to be afraid of Naruto-kun, they're all nice people." Naruto nodded slightly but still hid behind Sarutobi gripping his robes. Sarutobi sighed lightly and put a hand lightly on Naruto's head in between his ears and started to walk towards the woman on the futon.

Naruto looked scared as they went towards the woman but he stayed by Sarutobi as they walked up right by the woman. The woman looked up and smiled softly at Sarutobi and Naruto before saying "Would you like to hold him father?" Sarutobi smiled and took Konohamaru into his right arm holding him like a mother would while playing with him with his left hand.

After a moment he bent down and Naruto stood on his tippy toes with his ears pointing up and alert and his tail swishing lightly behind him as he played with Konohamaru with a small finger. Konohamaru giggled and reached out for Naruto to pick him up; Naruto looked at Sarutobi and Konohamaru's mother to see if he could hold him. Sarutobi nodded and so did Konohamaru's mother, Naruto looked happy and his eyes regained some of their lost sparkle and his tail wagged happily behind him as he sat with a baby Konohamaru in his arms.

Naruto had to hold Konohamaru with both hands so he used his tail instead to play with him. Naruto chuckled softly and gave Konohamaru a hug while tickling his sides with his tail, Konohamaru was laughing and giggling the whole time but he grabbed Naruto's ear once and made the fox boy yelp and whined while trying to get the baby's hands off of the sensitive ear. Naruto whimpered before saying "Come on Kono that's my ear. ~"

Sarutobi chuckled and took Konohamaru back and gave him to him mother while saying "Sorry that we cannot stay any longer but I need to get some more work done and its almost Naruto's bath time seeing as it's almost five in the afternoon. I will be back in a few days." With that Sarutobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders and they used a Shunshin to teleport to the Hokage office.

When they arrived in the office Naruto took his seat on the couch with his fox blanket and a picture book about animals, while Sarutobi took his seat and started to fill out paperwork. Naruto yawned softly and asked "Hey Jiji what were my parents like?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto before saying "Would you like to hear some stories before bed?" Naruto nodded and yawned once more with his eyes drooping and his ears drooping slightly. They walked out of the office and towards the room that Naruto has been sleeping in and he dressed in some fuzzy pajamas with a slit for his tail.

They sat on the bed and Naruto got comfortable for the night with his stuffed fox that he dubbed 'foxey-chan' that was almost his size so he liked to snuggle with it and he did, he buried his face in the crook of its neck and looked over at Sarutobi waiting for stories. Sarutobi chuckled and he started to tell stories ranging from when Minato and Kushina were young to when they were shinobi and before long Naruto fell into dream land leaving the aged Hokage to do whatever it is that he dose behind closed doors.

This is how the next few days went, Naruto and Sarutobi would wake up early and have breakfast before they would do paperwork (Sarutobi) or they would train chakra control under the watchful eye of Inu (Naruto), then they would all head out for lunch before resuming what they were doing beforehand until dinner time when they would head over to the Sarutobi compound for a large dinner and then they would go to sleep or do more paperwork.

This went on until Saturday when Ibiki came and picked up Naruto and all the things he wanted to bring with him (his blanket, foxey-chan, some scrolls and books on shinobi things, shinobi equipment, cloths, you get the idea) once they had everything together they left for the forest of death with promises to come back at least once every few months and to be back by the genin exams.

Naruto chuckled nervously at the outside view of his new home and said "Well I hope this goes will Ibiki-ni-san because I don't want to be eaten." Ibiki chuckled and led him inside the gates and into the thick underbrush not to be seen by anyone but a select few for almost eight years.


End file.
